


Together As One

by FragileKids



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vigilantism, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, they can all kick ur ass and I love that for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileKids/pseuds/FragileKids
Summary: In which Sokka loves a vigilante, Suki loves the boy from the coffee shop and they both love Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174





	Together As One

Suki had always been aware of the third party to her and Sokka's relationship.

It had started around 2 years ago - a month after they had officially gotten together - when Sokka had been walking home alone one night and had been approached by a man with a gun. The man had, apparently, been unable as to so much as start to ask for his phone before Republic City's pride and joy the masked vigilante Blue Spirit had swung in to disarm the man and send him on his way.

Sokka had come home an hour later and instead of, you know, going to the police or something, he just excitedly told his tale of a sighting of the infamous Blue Spirit. "And he had _two_ swords, Suki, I mean how much cooler could he get? He was my knight with two shiny swords. And what did I say to him? I said "I could have handled it," like an unappreciative idiot. I mean, the guy saved my life and that was what I had to say in response? But he just laughed at me! And called me a dumbass! And then he gracefully swung away - literally like he was Spider-Man, I don't know how he did that - " 

Suki found it endearing, of course, that he had a little mancrush on the vigilante. At least, it would have been a mancrush, if Sokka wasn't also attracted to men, so she supposed it was just a regular crush. This didn't really bother her as by that point they had already spent the previous year pining after each other before dramatically confessing their undying love, and she also had a quiet obsession with the Ba Sing Se anti-hero Kyoshi, who she had affectionately named her martial arts kids she taught after. 

Ever since then, Sokka had eager awaited new updates on the @BlueSpiritRepublic Twitter Instagram and TikTok page where he would fanboy out for a day or two at the glimpses of video someone had captured shakily on their phone. Suki would roll her eyes fondly as he watched the videos over again and would get her to spar with him as he tried to build his form. She didn't know if this meant he was building up to putting spandex on and going out to fight crime (if he did, she would definitely be into that and be his partner) or if he was just trying to manifest the Blue Spirit himself. (either way it led to them being sweaty and turned on, and making out by the end of their sparring sessions.) 

Katara and Aang had found it necessary to tease Sokka mercilessly about his obsession, to which he responded with humour and playful kicks. 

Toph had insisted that she knew who the vigilante was, which Suki and the rest of the Gaang took with a pinch of salt, whereas Sokka had pested her for days after she had announced it. Eventually, after Suki had pointed out that Toph didn't actually have any other friends ("Hey! I so do!") and she wasn't actually daredevil however easy it was to forget her blindness. This lead to Sokka answering her claims with a lot more calm and less protesting.

"Even if you did know who he was, he obviously wants to keep his secret identity, so I wouldn't want to know," he said proudly. Suki patted his back in support. "And then I would have to give him up so that I can still date Suki," he added 

"Aww baby, you would pick me over him?" She said semi sarcastically. 

"Always," he answered solemnly, and then reached over to kiss her. 

-

The first time she met Lee from the coffee shop was when she had just finished her class (teaching disadvantaged kids martial arts) and had met toph for lunch. 

She didnt notice him at first, but when they were sat down Toph waved him over (her and Aang had got to know him after they had a crisis over midterms and he gave them free coffee) she reacted for a split second before rearranging her face into a friendly smile. He seemed to be around her age, but almost half his face was covered an obvious burn scar which he naturally turned away from her. Apart from this however, she also noticed that he was extremely pretty, even with the scar obscuring part of his face. 

"Hello," Lee said somewhat awkwardly, and the three of them fell into a conversation about Suki's job and dealing with difficult people (whether that be children, customers, or just general ableist assholes in Toph's case). As the conversation went on Suki noticed that Lee would be often quiet during most of it, and once he started talking he would cut himself as if someone would tell him off for talking too much. 

Suki found that she wanted to listen to him talk about something unbridled.

After a while, he told them he had to go back to serving, and Toph quickly said goodbye to them both and left for a meeting with her parents (that she was dragging Aang along to). Suki decided to stay there and get some of her college work done, and for the next few hours her and Lee would share glances in which he would quickly look down from, blushing. 

Interesting. She would have to tell Sokka about this. 

Over the next few months she would go to the coffee shop every odd week, sometimes bring Sokka or Katara with her. The first time she brought Sokka and introduced him as her boyfriend to Lee, he luckily didn't stop talking to her or refuse to serve her (something she knew could've easily happened) but instead smiled and occasionally sent them a loaded glance that was somewhat jealousy and something else Suki couldn't quite figure out. Yes, Lee intrigued her, and of she wasn't with Sokka she could easily see herself chasing after him. 

She naturally shared this with Sokka, who laughed and agreed he was cute. 

She had the best boyfriend in the world. 

\- 

It was a summer evening when Suki was mildly awoke by a crash and a soft "holy shit", and forcefully awoke by Sokka shaking her. 

"Suki, Suki!" Look!" She looked at the hazy light coming through the window where he was pointing. 

And holy shit indeed. 

The Blue Spirit had just crashed into their bedroom window. 

Instead of her boyfriend's admittedly weak reaction, she turned to her bedside table and grabbed the first thing she could, which happened to be a hard copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ and pointing it in the strangers direction. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" She demanded, trying to place herself protectively in front of Sokka. 

"You have got to be kidding me," said a (mildly familiar?) voice from under the mask. 

"I'm warning you, I could and will kick your ass and then call the police," She persisted as Sokka got out of his state of shock and sat up closer to where she was so that they formed a wall together. 

"Look, I'm not going to cause you any harm, okay?" The Spirit slowly lowered his weapons and held his palms up. It was only then Suki noticed the blood stains on them - either throw crashing through their glass, or participating in his night time activities - and Sokka had finally gotten his voice back. 

"What are you doing here?!" Sokka's voice only cracked a little bit as he squeezed Suki's other hand. She was glad he seemed to grasp the danger of the situation. 

"Look, I'll explain everything, okay? As soon as -" the vigilante suddenly dropped to the floor as the sound of a helicopter went over them. After it had passed, he slowly rose again.

"Please don't hate me," he mumbled and Suki had finally thought she might've placed that voice when he reached to his mask and peeled it from his face. 

" _Lee?"_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour at 1:30 in the morning with a half hearted idea about zuko having two secret identities. I apologize if this is not coherent.... kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! hopefully i will write more of this soon <3


End file.
